


What the Water Gave Me

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda helps Sharon relax after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

“Fucking idiots,” Sharon growled as she slammed the door shut behind her. Brenda nearly dropped her wineglass, turned around on the couch to face the enraged brunette. She rarely got this angry. And the normally composed captain Raydor snapped, Brenda was terrified.

 

“Bad day?” Brenda tried, watching how Sharon kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her blazer, letting it fall on the floor as she maneuvered her hands under her blouse to unclasp her bra, work the straps down her arms before throwing the expensive piece of lingerie on a chair. It was one of those typical Sharon routines that Brenda had never quite gotten used to.

 

“Bad day? Bad day!” she seethed, running a hand through her hair. “Congratulations Brenda Leigh, you’ve just made the understatement of the century. A bad day is when I have to deal with your team and their almost pleasant badgering.” Sharon fell down on the couch beside her, taking Brenda’s glass and downing it in one go.

 

“What happened?” Brenda inquired, fearing the answer as she topped off the wineglass and handed it to Sharon. The older woman settled back against the cushions and sipped the red wine, sighing contently. The wine seemed to have settled her down a little bit.

 

“Aside from being insulted more times in one day than I have been my entire career? I’ve had to deal with attempts to bribe me, blackmail me, sexual harassment and sexual comments that would make a pimp blush and to top it all off, the pleasure of a detective pointing a loaded gun at me. It hasn’t been this fun since I was the first female officer in Vice.” She grimaced and closed her eyes, leaving Brenda to gape at her.

 

“I repeat, what happened?” Brenda asked, trying to keep the tremble out her voice. Her heart had skipped a beat when she heard about the loaded gun. Having a gun pointed at herself never really scared her that much. It was when it was being pointed at someone else, someone that she cared about, that it terrified it.

 

“A detective in Robbery/Homicide killed an innocent, unarmed civilian, the rest of his division tried to cover it up, tried to compel me to cover it up while continuing to throw my sexuality in my face as an insult. You’d think that they would get tired of the word dyke. When I went to arrest him, he pulled his gun on me,” she responded casually as if it was a normal occurrence for her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve just got this headache that’s settled right behind my eyes,” Sharon said as took off her glasses and massaged her temples. Brenda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, causing a small smile to grace Sharon’s face.

 

“I meant are you okay after some idiot waving a gun in your face?”

 

“I know what you meant.”

 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Brenda asked as she traced Sharon’s jaw with a finger, her lips following its path. Sharon dragged a hand through Brenda’s hair, twirling some of the strands around her fingers. “I’ll wash your hair.”

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Brenda grinned when the older woman pushed herself up, pulling Brenda with her and started walking towards the bedroom, holding Brenda’s hand as she dragged her through the spacious apartment, stopping in front of the bedroom to steal a quick kiss. Brenda managed to slip past her into the ensuite bathroom and opened the tab to run the bath, adding some of the strange bath oils that Sharon loved, something called Indian rose and Himalaya honey.

 

When she returned to the bedroom, Sharon had already taken off her skirt and was unhooking her garter. Brenda let her own skirt pool around her ankles unable to take her eyes off the hypnotic movement of Sharon’s fingers hooking in the lace edge of a thigh-high and rolling it down her long leg and then repeated the same process on her other leg.

 

“You’re staring,” Sharon commented with a smirk. Brenda blushed, pushing the cardigan off her shoulders, before she reached out to grab Sharon’s blouse to pull her close, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, moving her lips against Sharon’s. The older woman had looked down the barrel of a gun today, but she was still here. She was alive and here, warm and solid in her arms.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she whispered as she pulled back, looking up at Sharon, brushing back a lock of the woman’s hair. A haunted look passed through Sharon’s eyes for a split second and then it was gone. But in that brief moment, Brenda could see everything the captain had been through when that gun was pulled on her, the fear, the adrenaline and the thought that it could have been the end.

 

“I’m fine. I’m a tough girl. I can handle myself,” Sharon joked, giving Brenda a smile that was meant to reassure both Brenda and herself before she moved her fingers to the buttons of her blouse, parting the white fabric as she unbuttoned it. Turning away from Brenda, she slid the blouse down her arms as she sauntered into the bathroom.

 

Brenda stared at the swaying hips before she yanked her shirt over her head, rid herself of her bra and panties and followed Sharon into the bathroom where she found the brunette in front of the mirror, meticulously removing her make-up. Brenda ran her hands down Sharon’s sides, slipping them under the lace of her underwear and dragging them down her legs.

 

Sharon stepped out of them and Brenda slowly kissed her way up those endless legs, grazing her teeth over her hipbone. She heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Sharon’s finger curl around the edge of the sink, gripping it tightly. With a smirk, Brenda continued her path, kissing Sharon’s spine and shoulder blades when Sharon managed to spin them around, pinning Brenda against the sink, maneuvering a hand between Brenda’s thighs, eliciting a gasp.

 

“I thought you wanted to take a bath,” Sharon almost purred, kissing Brenda’s throat. She ached with a need to touch Sharon. That was what had surprised her the most in the beginning, her constant want to feel Sharon’s skin, to taste her lips. By now she was almost used to it, but it still managed to take her by surprise sometimes.

 

“I - - I do. You just distracted me.” She pouted just a little before Sharon wrapped her lips around Brenda’s bottom lip and sucked gently on it, running a single finger through Brenda’s folds and over her clit before she stepped back, leaving Brenda trembling against the sink to catch her breath. With wide eyes she watched as the brunette stepped into the bath, a satisfied little smile on her lips.

 

“You are evil,” she breathed, crossing her arms in front her chest as Sharon settled back against the tub, quirking an eyebrow. “Pure evil.”

 

“And you love it,” Sharon replied smugly. Brenda dropped her arms and took a few steps closer to the bath.

 

“Move forward,” she ordered. Sharon sat up, frowning.

 

“Why?” Brenda almost rolled her eyes at Sharon’s insatiable need to be a top.

 

“I can’t wash your hair otherwise, now scoot.” Sharon did roll her eyes and pursed her lips before she pushed herself forward, making room behind her as she swung her hair over one shoulder. Brenda sighed as she stepped into the warm water and moved to sit down in it, her legs on either side of Sharon’s hips. Once she had settled, Sharon leaned back, her back against Brenda’s chest, her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

She ran her hands from Sharon’s wrists to her shoulders, stopping when she noticed a dark discoloration on her arm that she had previously missed. Tracing the bruise, she noted the shape of fingers, like someone had squeezed her upper arm really hard. Sharon tensed under her ministrations.

 

“Where did you get that?” Brenda inquired slowly, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, but failing miserably.

 

“One of the detectives grabbed me when he was trying to make his point. I guess he was a little too forceful.”

 

“You guess?! Who was it?” she shrieked, mentally picturing herself breaking the man’s nose. She could understand the anger towards IA, but using physical force against FID, against Sharon was about twenty steps too far for her.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Brenda,” Sharon said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters. You’ve got a bruise for heaven’s sake.”

 

“It’s not important. It’ll disappear in a few days. Just let it go, please.” Brenda opened her mouth to go into another argument, but the exasperated tone in Sharon’s voice made her stop. She knew how much Sharon hated it when the officers she investigated turned out to have made a mistake, how tired she always was after having to deal with uncooperative officers. She pressed a kiss to Sharon’s temple.

 

“Lean your head back, so I can wash your hair,” she said instead, running a hand through Sharon’s still dry hair. Sharon slid a little further forward, tipping her head back so she could dip it underwater. Brenda watched as Sharon’s brown her fanned out around her head under the water until the older woman rose up again, her heavy, wet hair sticking to her back.

 

Brenda reached behind her for the shampoo and flicked the cap open, inhaling the rose scent before pouring a generous amount onto her palm and putting the bottle away again. She divided the shampoo over both her hands and then moved them to Sharon’s hair, massaging the shampoo into the long locks, raking her nails over her scalp.

 

Sharon let out a content sigh and relaxed against Brenda’s body. She probably enjoyed having her hair washed as much as Brenda enjoyed washing it. When she had finished, Brenda just continued to massage her scalp and the back of her neck, easing the worries and the fears out of the captain’s head until she was free of the weight she put on her shoulders.

 

“Okay, go back into the water,” she finally said and as Sharon dipped her head back underwater, Brenda cradled it with her hands, running her hands through the strands, ridding it of all the shampoo until it was soft against her fingers and Sharon pushed herself up again, moving her hair over one shoulder and settled back against Brenda.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered and tilted her head back to give Brenda a slow kiss. Brenda placed a hand on Sharon’s stomach, pulling her tighter against her body. “That was exactly what I needed.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Brenda replied as she let her hand wander lower until she felt soft curls and Sharon’s hand covered her own, stopping her movement for a moment. Brenda held her breath and felt her heart thump in her chest. She exhaled with relief when Sharon guided their joined hands lower, releasing Brenda’s hand when their fingers moved over her sex.

 

Moving her other hand to Sharon’s breast, circling her nipple, feeling it stiffen. Sharon arched up against her hand and inadvertently spread her legs as far as the tub would allow. Brenda pressed her lips against her pulse point, sucking on the soft skin, leaving a mark as she pushed a finger inside Sharon, feeling the wet heat surround her.

 

A breathy moan escaped from Sharon’s lips and Brenda smiled against her throat, nipping at the skin with her teeth. She started moving her finger, adding a second. She rolled Sharon’s nipple between her fingers, pinching it, earning a soft groan as a response. Brenda lightly dragged her nails over the sensitive skin and Sharon bit her bottom lip, muffling a moan.

 

Pulling her fingers out, she brushed them over Sharon’s clit. Sharon jerked, causing the water to ripple and slosh against the sides of the tub. Flicking it once, Brenda quickly thrust her fingers back into the older woman. Sharon rolled her head back, elongating her throat, exposing it to Brenda’s tongue and teeth.

 

It was Brenda’s turn to moan when she saw that Sharon’s hand had joined hers. She lost her breath momentarily at the sight her own hand moving in and out Sharon’s body and Sharon’s fingers rubbing her clit. She felt a gush of wetness between her own legs and she rolled her hips against Sharon’s lower back, trying to find some friction, some relief.

 

She curled her fingers and felt Sharon clench around them. Every time Sharon exhaled it ended in a tiny whimper and her legs started trembling. A flush had crept up on her cheeks and upper chest. She was close now, Brenda could tell.

 

When Sharon started rubbing her clit more frantically, Brenda added a third and thrust into her more forcefully. Sharon cried out softly. With a final thrust and a last flick, the older woman came, a choked sound fell from lips as she arched her back, pushing her chest far above the water, her breasts glistening with the water that rolled off them.

 

“Fuck,” Sharon managed as she collapsed back against Brenda, her fingers trembling when she covered her face with her hands. Brenda gently pulled them away and let her lips wander over Sharon’s jaw, cheek and temple.

 

“Sharon?” Brenda said when the brunette had come back to herself.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Next time, after someone has pointed a gun at you, call me.” There was a long, drawn out silence where Brenda heard nothing but Sharon’s heavy breathing.

 

“I will,” Sharon promised, turning her head to kiss Brenda lightly. Brenda gladly returned it, knowing that Sharon realized what she meant to her. She’d be content to stay like this for a long time, but Sharon shivered and Brenda became conscious of the fact that the water had considerably cooled.

 

“Do you want to get out and go to bed?” she asked, attempting to rub away the goose bumps that had appeared on Sharon’s arms. Sharon turned just a little, but enough to cup Brenda’s breast and tease her nipple, a predatory glint in her eyes.

 

“What are we waiting for?”

 

 


End file.
